


Songbird

by Okumen



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Explicit Language, Jack is Really Crude, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Jack the Ripper’s manners was a problem and often left a lot to be desired. He was crude, and though one could usually sense him approaching, or hear him, he barged into people’s offices however he pleased.





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to get a break from anything whatsoever with plot, and write some shameless smut. Jack inspired me, he was very suitable for it in this.

Jack the Ripper’s manners was a problem and often left a lot to be desired. He was crude, and though one could usually sense him approaching, or hear him, he barged into people’s offices however he pleased.

Today was no exception, and Nozel slowly turned his gaze up from the mission report he had been reading, leveling it onto the tall, wiry man. “What is it this time?” Nozel asked as Jack shut the door in a frazzled Silver Eagle’s face, and Nozel followed him with little interest as he crossed the room and walked around the desk. One of Jack’s hands closed around the fabric of Nozel’s shirt just underneath the line of fur of his cloak, and he pulled upward and leaned down so he was face to face with Nozel. “What do you think, Mr. Royalty?” Jack said, and his golden eyes were locked with Nozel’s purple ones. Nozel huffed, and with one hand lightly against the desk surface and the papers there, he rose to his feet and with his other hand, brushed Jack’s hand from his shirt. “As always, you lack refinement.”

Jack scoffed, and he took the last step forward, so Nozel’s legs touched the desk and he had to lean back a little to be able to look up at the taller man. Nozel’s cloak fell to the table with a rustle of fabric, and he felt a long thin finger curl underneath the golden band around his throat and pull upward. “So ostentatious, wearing such a flashy cloak even in here,” the other captain commented, and Nozel arched an eyebrow in mock surprise. “So you do have a vocabulary that goes beyond profanities.”

His remark made Jack’s face split into a grin that bared his teeth and reflected a mad glint in his eyes. “And you have a big mouth, for a little bird.” Jack grasped Nozel’s shoulders, and he twisted him in his grip, pressing his chest down onto the surface of the desk and the papers and cloak covering it. The cloak was lumpy and uncomfortable, and Nozel reached to adjust it with his hands, but Jack caught them with his and pulled them up behind his back. Leather straps wrapped around his wrists and the gold bands already clasped around them, and Nozel saw the movement when Jack put aside his grimoire. It was with one of the straps he held it in place at his waist that he used to hold the plain volume in place that he used to secure Nozel’s hands against his back. Jack leaned forward over Nozel, and he used one hand to brace himself against the desk, his fingers bending causing Nozel to feel pulls at his hair, and with his other hand he pulled at the leather strap. He pressed a leg up between Nozel’s, spreading them apart. Nozel, cheek against the desk and one eye on Jack, gazed up at the man through half-lidded eyes. Jack pulled the strap backward, and Nozel could feel the pull in his shoulders as his arms were pulled down his back. He drew in a sharp breath through his nose when he felt Jack’s tongue run from the edge of his collar and in behind his ear, against the shell. Jack laughed against his ear, and the vibrations sent shivers down Nozel’s spine. A knock was heard on the door, and a Silver Eagle called out, uncertainly, “Captain, sir, is everything alright?” What exactly did he hear? Was he standing around listening outside the door, in case things escalated into a fight? Nozel closed his eyes, and calmed his breath. Jack was not doing anything to try to help him, running a hand against Nozel’s spine and pulling at the leather. “Everything is perfectly fine. Don’t disturb us.” They heard a “Yes sir,” and felt the magic knight’s mana stutter, and move further away. Jack’s chuckle his a hot breath against Nozel’s skin, and Nozel shivered.

Standing back up, Jack raked his gaze over Nozel. “You’re already all red in the face, Princess.” He nudged apart Nozel’s legs further, and he grasped one of Nozel’s ass cheeks with his free hand, squeezing with bony fingers. “Does the thought of getting overheard turn you on?” Jack rubbed his fingers toward Nozel’s ass crack, hindered somewhat by the trouser fabric but insistently, he rubbed his fingers between the cheeks. He heard Nozel bite back a slight sound that still came out past his lips. “Ah, did I touch your asshole? You’re so sensitive, or do you just want my cock shoved up in there right now?” Nozel glared up at Jack, but he knew he didn’t come off the least bit intimidating when his face was as flustered as it was and his body was so hot all over. Jack laughed, and he stretched around to undo Nozel’s belt and pull his cock out of his trousers. The head rubbed against the smooth fabric of his cloak. “You look like you’re about to jizz all over the place already,” Jack said into his ear. The mantis leaned over the eagle, and he slipped his free hand underneath Nozel’s trousers and rubbed a finger over his anus. “You’re twitching like mad, little bird. You want this so badly? I’m sorry, I left you untouched for so long that you’re practically sucking my fingers right in.” His voice was deceptively sweet, though it did nothing to fool Nozel. He had left him untouched, only with a casual brush-up for the briefest of moments once in a while, entirely on purpose. Nozel growled at him. “You talk too much.” Jack laughed, ran his tongue against Nozel’s skin, and nipped at his ear with his teeth. “And you’re impatient, pretty little bird.” Jack slipped in another finger and spread them apart. Nozel hissed. “Man,” Jack slipped in two more fingers, causing Nozel to bit his cheek to hold back a groan. “I want to fuck you up so bad you can’t even go take a piss on your own.” Nozel growled, or rather gasped, at Jack to _shut the hell up_ and Jack buried his fingers as deep as he was able, his thumb pressing against Nozel’s tailbone. His fingers inside of the older captain rubbed up against his prostate, and when he ‘found’ it, even though he knew exactly where it was, he chuckled at the sounds Nozel did his best to force back down his throat. Nozel’s body tensed with an orgasm, his back curving and his cheek pressing against the papers on the desk. “So cute. You got so much in you even though your dick and balls are so small.” Nozel wrinkled his nose at Jack. “They’re not, your proportions are simply skewed.”

Jack pulled back up as he laughed, and he pulled his fingers out of Nozel’s ass. “Fuck, you’re clenching like you don’t want to let me go.” Jack released the leather strap, relaxing the pull on Nozel’s shoulders, and Nozel glared at Jack as the man walked around the desk and pulled his cock out of his trousers. When it was hard it was much larger than one would expect when it was flaccid and tucked away. Much larger. Some strands that had come out of Nozel’s braid clung to his forehead, and Jack stroked them to the side with the braid. He leaned down and caught Nozel’s lips with his own, in a rough, sloppy kiss. “Open that pretty mouth of yours for me, little bird.” Nozel licked his lips free of saliva. During the kiss Jack had stroked himself, and it was weird how he could grow even larger, but it was nothing new. Nozel laid his head back on the side, and he let his tongue touch the cock when it was moved in front his face. One of Jack’s knees were braced on the desk, and Nozel had to open his mouth wide for his cock to be able to fit. Jack’s fingers closed around Nozel’s hair, and he almost tenderly played with it as Nozel’s tongue and lips ran along his cock and balls. “So pretty, little bird. Some day I will really fuck you up.”

“Making promises you can’t keep. And you’re supposed to be a magic knight.” Nozel rolled his eyes, though he felt the movement was slow. Jack chuckled, pulled his cock out of Nozel’s face, and pulled him up by his hair to kiss him again. “No, I’m determined,” he assured the nobleman.

He went back around the table, traced a finger around the ring of twitching muscles, and licked his lips as he watched both Nozel’s flushed face and the spasms of his anus and cock.

Jack grasped the leather strap in one hand, and one of Nozel’s legs with the other. He pulled the leg up, and slipped the rough leather around and under it. Nozel wasn’t sure when Jack had tied the other strap together with the first, but he could feel the knot against his skin. “Open your mouth, little bird,” Jack prompted, and he made Nozel bite down on the leather strap. It tugged his arms downward, and it pressed into the flesh of his thigh.

Jack hooked one finger into Nozel’s asshole, and tugged upward a little. Nozel groaned around the leather between his teeth. “What a picture. We should get somebody to paint it as I fuck you, Princess.” Nozel huffed through his nose, and he could feel the air rush past his lips. Jack put one hand against the cloak on the desk, pulled down Nozel’s trousers to display his bum to the office and the rough fabric of Jack’s trousers. Jack rubbed his cock beneath Nozel’s ass, between his legs, and brushed against Nozel’s balls. He could feel the fabric of his cloak move against the head of his own cock, when it was disrupted by Jack’s. Jack used a hand to position himself at Nozel’s entrance, and he rocked his hips forward. Nozel partially managed to hold in a muffled moan. He succeeded a bit better when Jack buried deeper inside, but less so once he was even deeper and pressing against his prostate. When he was buried all the way inside, Nozel was shivering.

“Your pussy feels so good,” Jack said against the shell of Nozel’s ear, and Nozel lisped out, “Honeshly,” with a sigh, and a gasp that was partially muffled by the leather between his teeth. Jack ground his body against Nozel’s, and Nozel pressed his eyes shut. Telling Jack to stop teasing was difficult with the leather strap in his mouth and the need to swallow down drool. Jack slapped a hand across Nozel’s ass, and once he had managed to mostly hold in the surprised cry and the shivers and the threat of another orgasm, Nozel glared up at Jack. Jack just laughed, a feral grin on his face and lust in his eyes. “I could hit harder,” he said, and Nozel was unable to entirely hold back a whine, though he didn’t know if it was a good or a bad whine or if he wanted Jack to do it again or not. “Shit, your insides got tighter.” Jack slapped him again, then rubbed his hand against the stinging skin. “But I gotta save some fun for next time, don’t you think?” He pulled out, just enough to rub against Nozel’s prostate, and he pushed back in, with a sharp slap of skin against skin. Nozel’s fingers curled, clenching and unclenching, nails digging into skin, and he wished they were in private so he could let the sounds out, but he held them back.

The leather strap stretched tighter and strained against the pull when Nozel’s head bent back, as Jack fucked him hard and quick against his desk. Jack tore the leather from Nozel’s mouth and pulled him back, so his back curved in and his stomach and chest curved out, and he pulled him so his throat curved as his head was bent far back, and he kissed him as he cummed inside of Nozel. “ _Fuck,_ ” Jack breathed out against Nozel’s lips. Though Nozel’s eyes were partially open, his eyelids felt heavy and his vision was a blur. Jack’s voice was a deep, husky growl. “ _Fucking hell, little bird, you’re so fucking hot._ ”

“Mmmh,” Nozel hummed, feeling drowsy. “I am feeling rather warm.” Jack chuckled into Nozel’s shoulder. “You’re such an idiot.” His fingers were curled against Nozel’s throat, pressing against the gold band there, and his other hand rested long fingers below Nozel’s stomach. “Fucking prick. I should fuck you again and leave you tied up.” Nozel shook his head. “I have to return to work.”

Jack smirked against Nozel’s skin. “That’s your objection.” He slipped out his tongue and again ran it along Nozel’s throat. “You’re so annoying.”

“As are you. Now undo these bonds so I can use my hands.” Jack eventually complied, but not before squeezing Nozel’s cock and balls and muttering into his ear about their size. Nozel rubbed his wrists, rubbed his shoulders. “My shoulders and wrists are sore,” he complained. Jack looked down at Nozel’s still exposed private parts, as Nozel was now turned toward him, and he tucked his cock back inside his tight trousers that shouldn’t hide anything but somehow _did_. “I’ll leave you sore in other places too,” he promised. Cheeks flushing again, though they had started to cool down, Nozel hastily pulled his trousers back on properly. Jack stalked back up to him, pressing their bodies together and he passed a quick nip to Nozel’s ear as he hooked his finger under the golden band again and pulled him up to kiss him. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, songbird. I promise I’ll let you have a good time again soon, so don’t go running off to someone else.”

Nozel’s arched eyebrow and look of utter sophistication — if one overlooked the red dusting his cheeks — was infuriating. Jack wanted to strap him to the table and fuck him until he was reduced to a shaking wreck.

“I will never again believe you when you say ‘soon’. Now, if we’re done here? I have taken a far too long break from work already.”

Jack scoffed, licked his lips with an intent look locked on Nozel, and he saw the man shiver slightly. “You’re testing your luck, Princess. So arrogant. It’s like you didn’t just plead for my cock with your pretty little pussy.” He released Nozel’s gold band, and Nozel sank back down to his heels. Nozel pulled at the hem of his shirt, readjusting it, and he picked the cloak up off the floor where it had fallen when he was pulled back up from it. He folded it so that no stains on its insides would show. Then his gaze flicked back up at Jack. “You’re still here?” he asked, as if he really had not just been fucked by the peasant commoner. Jack snorted, finding the difference in attitude pretty ironic. “I’m going. See ya ‘round, little bird.”


End file.
